If My Brother was Jin Kazama
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: END OF CHAPTER!
1. Chap 1 : Ada Apa Dengan Kakakku?

Nagi : waow! Kita mau balik lagi loh!

Scarlett : kali ini saya mau menceritakan Author kita yang diatas^ , kisah dimana dia selalu rib ut sama kakaknya. Saya sekedar temen deket terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini

Nagi : cekidot yeee! My first self-insert in this fandom random!

Tekken belongs to Namco (*Scarlett mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan Namco*)

Starring : Jin Kazama

Genre : genre apa ya enaknya?

Summary : Bayangkan jika kakakmu adalah Jin Kazama! Bagaimanakah rasanya? Kita akan tahu saat salah satu Author kita, Nagi, menceritakan kisah hidupnya. RnR!

* * *

><p>WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, AU, and missing typo(s)!<p>

Nagi and Scarlett, presents….

**If My Brother was Jin Kazama**

Chapter 1 : Ada Apa Dengan Kakakku?

Karena kisah ini self-insert, kita akan menggunakan Author's PoV.

-Author's PoV-

Di pagi hari, seperti biasa, aku bangun pagi lebih awal karena aku harus menyiapkan semuanya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Salah satunya, membangunkan kakakku, Xion.

"Kakak! Ayo bangun! Nanti aku terlambat, kakak juga terlambat!", teriakku sambil menyiram wajahnya yang tampan dan berambut silver itu dengan minyak panas(?). Namun, dengkurannya sangat keras dan wajah tampannya tidak hancur sama sekali. Ini muka atau besi?

Kakakku bangun dengan sangat malasnya. Tentu saja sambil mengambil toak masjid dan teriak di telingaku, "KAKAK SUDAH BANGUN! CEPAT MANDI, CEREWET!".

Seenaknya saja dia bilang aku cerewet. Ya, jika kalian belum tahu sifatku, aku seorang perempuan yang tidak banyak bicara. Karena jika aku bicara, aku bisa jadi blak-blakan. Dan kakakku, dia justru lebih cerewet dariku. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau dia yang paling cerewet. Ngaca dong!

Oke, setelah ngaca, dia lebih tampan…apa ya rahasianya?

Bektustori.

Aku pun berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan terlambat. Untungnya saat istirahat, satu-satunya sahabatku, Scarlett, menghiburku dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Nagi-san, jangan sedih dong! Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi… jangan seperti itu…bawa hepi aja!", sambutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum 2 jari andalannya.

"aku tidak seperti kamu! Masalahnya, ini terus berulang! Dan jika ini terus terjadi, aku kehabisan uang! Bagaimana aku bisa makan!", jawabku sambil memberi nada tekanan pada 'kehabisan uang'.

"wah, susah juga ya jika kakakmu seperti itu… beruntungnya aku tidak punya kakak seperti kamu. Jadi uangnya tidak mandi…"

"tidak mandi? Maksudmu?"

"ya, tidak terkuras gitu…"

"Hah, kamu ini ada-ada saja…", jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya. Scarlett adalah satu-satunya wanita periang yang tahu permasalahanku.

Ya, kakakku memang suka menguras uangku. Karena dia adalah pria yang suka keluar rumah. Entah bagaimana kuitnya tidak menghitam karena terus keluar dengan motor Yamahmud Miau Sahur-nya.

"Oh, ya. Pulang sekolah kita ke kuil yok!"

"mau ngapain?"

"sembahyang…2 minggu lagi khan ulangan semester…"

"Ah, iya. Kok aku lupa sih?".

Dan kita pun sepakat untuk sembahyang di kuil Al Mujahiddin(!) di dekat sekolah. Tentunya sepulang sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah…

Aku berjalan menuju kuil bersama Scarlet dan siswa lainnya . Kurogoh sakuku, kuambil dompetku dan mencari uang receh. Haaah, untungnya ada dua keeping koin 500 yen. Akupun melemparnya ke lubang di bawah lonceng. Dan…

DOENG!

Dua koin itu tepat mengenai lonceng hingga berbunyi. Aku langsung berlari menuju tempat berdoa. Aku dan Scarlt pun berdoa. Inilah doaku dalam hati.

'Mulai besok, aku mau minggu depan aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan! Dan satu lagi… Aku ingin Jin Kazama menjadi kakakku!"

Selesai berdoa, aku ditanya oleh Scarlet soal doa yang kupanjatkan saat sembahyang.

"Kamu tadi berdoa apa? Serius amat… amat aja ga serius!"

"ga apa-apa, aku berdoa mudahan aku bisa naik kelas dan ulangan semesternya memuaskan…"

"Oh, gitu… kalo gitu sampai jumpa besok ya! Jangan lupa kabar-kabar!"

"iya deh…"

Aku pun pulang ke rumah. Setelah berdoa, perasaanku benar-benar lega. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dari doa yang kupanjatkan dari 500 Yen yang menabrak lonceng tersebut.

-Author's poV : off-

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…..<p>

* * *

><p>-Author's PoV-<p>

Hoooooaaaaamz…

Aku melihat hanya sebatas kehidupan biasa. Kamarku tampak rapi sepert biasanya. Pasti kehidupan rutinku akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak seperti kehidupan orang mewah di dalam rumahku…..

KEHIDUPAN MEWAH DI RUMAHKU!  
>Kamarku menjadi berwarna merah dengan api hitam di bawahnya. Semuanya bernuansa api! What the?<p>

Mungkin hanya firasatku saja. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar mandi, mungkin aku akan sadar dari mimpi anehku.

Semakin berjalan ke kamar mandi, entah rasanya seperti jalan satu abad. Aku tak perhatikan sesuatu yang ada di depanku. Penglihatanku masih kabur, Aku seperti menabrak sesuatu. Seperti bantal, tapi padat. Seperti tiang, tapi tak berukir. Benda apa ini?

Kuusap lagi mataku. Tampak seorang pria kekar hasil persilangan Sasuke Uchiha, Irfan Bachdim, dan Kepiting Saus Lada Hitam(?). Yang kemudian menghasilkan sosok pria bernuansa api dingin(?) yang sangat familiar bagiku…

Biar kutebak…

"Jin? Kau pasti Jin Kazama, Iya khan?"

Dan sosok pria itu menjawabnya dengan suara bagaikan musim dingin yang mencekam…

"kau lupa pada kakakmu sendiri?"

Tunggu, dia bilang apa?kakak?

"KAMU KAKAKKU?"

-Author's PoV : off-

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah dari Author kita? Akankah dia mampu menjalani hidupnya sebagai adik dari Jin Kazama?

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Nagi : Self insert saya selesai utuk pertama kalinya<p>

Scarlett : yang punya kritik dan saran, silakan menghubungi Review di bawah ini…

Nagi : kalian bisa PM jika kalian memang butuh sesuatu untuk ditanyakan…

Scarlett ; sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chap 2 : Jin's Suicide

Nagi : chappie DUA!

Scarlett : kita akan membahas kembali bagaimana penulis yang diatas^ menjalani kehidupannya yang berbeda dengan kesehariannya

Nagi : cekidot!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco (*Scarlett mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan Namco*)

Starring : Jin Kazama!

Genre : genre apa ya enaknya? Mungkin Family sama humor aja kali ya?

Summary : karena ulahnya memohon agar menjadi adik dari Jin, Nagi harus rela melepaskan sahabatnya yang telah lama bekerjasama dengannya, juga "kakaknya" yang akan bunuh diri…..

WARNING!this fic contains humor garing dan karakter yang OOC. Karena kami akan memfokuskan pada sentakan akhir yang heboh dan lucu.

* * *

><p><strong>If My Brother was Jin Kazama<strong>

_Sebelumnya di "If My Brother was Jin Kazama"…_

Aku melihat hanya sebatas kehidupan biasa. Kamarku tampak rapi sepert biasanya. Pasti kehidupan rutinku akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak seperti kehidupan orang mewah di dalam rumahku…..

KEHIDUPAN MEWAH DI RUMAHKU!  
>Kamarku menjadi berwarna merah dengan api hitam di bawahnya. Semuanya bernuansa api! What the?<p>

Mungkin hanya firasatku saja. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar mandi, mungkin aku akan sadar dari mimpi anehku.

Semakin berjalan ke kamar mandi, entah rasanya seperti jalan satu abad. Aku tak perhatikan sesuatu yang ada di depanku. Penglihatanku masih kabur, Aku seperti menabrak sesuatu. Seperti bantal, tapi padat. Seperti tiang, tapi tak berukir. Benda apa ini?

Kuusap lagi mataku. Tampak seorang pria kekar hasil persilangan Sasuke Uchiha, Irfan Bachdim, dan Kepiting Saus Lada Hitam(?). Yang kemudian menghasilkan sosok pria bernuansa api dingin(?) yang sangat familiar bagiku…

Biar kutebak…

"Jin? Kau pasti Jin Kazama, Iya khan?"

Dan sosok pria itu menjawabnya dengan suara bagaikan musim dingin yang mencekam…

"kau lupa pada kakakmu sendiri?"

Tunggu, dia bilang apa?kakak?

"KAMU KAKAKKU?"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 : Jin's Suicide<span>

-Author's PoV-

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau bukan kakakku!":

"jika aku bukan kakakmu, lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?"

Hm…..

Jika dia kakakku, pasti ada sesuatu yang hanya aku dan dia yang tahu…

Ah, itu dia!

"bagaimana kau bisa berubah jadi Devil Jin?"

"Apa?"

Dia tersentak kaget. Aku yakin dia tak bisa melakukannya, hihihi…

"aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Nagi!"

"Kenapa, eh, kenapa?"

"ini pagi! Masa aku berubah jadi setan di siang bolong?setan kesiangan dong!"

Ah, iya. Setan dimana-mana ga ada yang muncul di siang bolong. Betapa lempernya diriku.

"Kalo begitu, aku mau mandi dulu ya!", katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum 'dingin'-nya. Ah…inginnya aku membawa iPod.

#backsound : Usher- Oh My Gosh

Aku memang bergegas untuk mencari kamar mandi. Tapi, sekarang yang kucari bukanlah kamar mandi. Tujuanku kali ini adalah…..Dapur!

Aku mencari bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Dan bunyi yang tidak biasa pun bermula….

TRANG!BUAK!BUK!MEONG(?)

Jin pulang(?) dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang makan. Alangkah kagetnya ketika dia menemukan beragam makanan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ayam Goreng? Sayur Asem? Tempe?"

Aku pun kembali ke ruang makan untuk memulai sarapanku.

"Siapa yang memasak ini?", Tanya Jin pada salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan bernama Sarah.

"Uh….", pelayan itu tergagap setelah aku memberikan kode berupa tatapan jika-kau-bilang-kau-yang-memasak-padahal-aku-yang-lakuin-kamu-kulempar-ke-jendela.

"Aku yang masak…"

"Waow, aku belum pernah lihat kamu memasak masakan seperti yang dimasak ibu kita dahulu…"

"heran ya jika aku bisa memasak?"

Jin terdiam sejenak. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan masa lalunya yang indah. Saat usianya masih seumuranku, 15 tahun. Dan sekarang, ia telah menginjak usianya yang usang tersebut ke usia 20 tahun. Aku penasaran betapa sulitnya perjuangan mencari kasih ibu yang berakhir tragis seperti Jin kali ini.

Aku pun ingin menangis, tapi aku tak kuasa. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kakakku yang sekarang ini.

"aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Ittekimasu!"

"TUNGGU!"

CKIIIIIIIIIT!BRUAK!

(kelamaan pencet Shift, takut rusak)

Aku tersadar dari pelarianku yang ternyata menuju tembok raksasa. Otomatis mukaku jadi rata dengan dinding yang putih dan ….entah bentuknya seperti apa.

Jin merapikan jas hitam dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka hingga dada. Maklum, cowok berotot pasti jika punya baju berukuran XL sekalipun, akan terasa seperti ukuran S.

Dengan wibawanya berkata, "kamu tidak ikut dengan Sebastian? Biasanya kamu mau naik mobil L*mb*rgh*n* lengkap dengan supir pribadimu, khan?"

Hah? L*mb*rgh*n*? itu khan merek mobil kesukaanku! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dan, siapa itu Sebastian?

Mendadak, entah muncul darimana, sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam yang emo abis datang menemuiku.

"mau berangkat sekarang, Nona?", katanya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk.

Tunggu. Aku kenal sosok pria ini. Dia pelayannya Jin yang tampan itu, Sebastian Michaelis!

Haaaaah, tampangnya Oh-My-God! Tapi masih kalah dengan kakakku…..

"tentu saja aku mau. Ayo pergi sekarang…"

Aku pun pergi berpamitan lagi setelah acara pamitan yang gatot alias gagal total.

"aku berangkat dulu….Kakak. Ittekimasu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!", Jin melambaikan tangannya sambil memberi senyuman . Entah senyuman sinis atau bukan. Tapi, Setelah tersenyum, dia menghela napas untuk yang keseratus kalinya.

Aku menaiki mobil Lambretogini Pulau Madura berwarna biru dengan api merah di bagian bawahnya dengan senang hati. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan seperti apa mobil yang kuidamkan

.

.

.

Di depan sekolah, aku melangkah dengan penuh kegembiraan. Aku berpamitan juga dengan Sebastian. Dan mobil itu meninggalkan sekolahku. Aku berjalan dan melihat papan nama sekolahku.

Hei. Aku di Tekken Gakuen? Bukankah sekolahku di SMA Hanakimi?

Entahlah, aku tak peduli sekolahku. Yang jelas, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang wanita muda yang berambut long ponytail. Tunggu, itu Scarlet! Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menyapaku?kita khan sahabat sejak lama.

"Ohayou, Scarlet-chan! Kenapa kau murung?", sapaku sambil menghampiri dirinya yang berekspresi datar. Padahal, biasanya dia berjalan dengan riang dan penuh semangat. Aku sangat heran dengan kondisinya dewasa ini.(Readers : woy, lu masih anak-anak!)(A/N : bacot lu pade! Kalo ga mau jangan baca!)

Scarlet menoleh ke arahku. Dia hanya menjawabku dengan wajah datarnya. Seakan-akan, dia tak mengenaliku lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak memohon agar aku memiliki kakak seperti Jin. Karena aku tahu jika perempuan periang itu suka padanya dan ingin bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Tapi, karena ulahku, aku harus rela melepaskannya karena kini pria pantat bebek itu telah berpihak padaku.

Galau tingkat Ujian Nasional.

Aku hanya bisa masuk ke sekolahku yang sekarang. Aku bertemu dengan sosok yang menurutku tidak asing lagi, karena mereka sering kutemui di permainan yang menurutku sangat wajib. Satu yang menjadi kelemahanku saat memohon permintaan tersialku…..

Semua pembelajaran disini menggunakan Bahasa Inggeris! ARGH! Aku seperti menjadi orang gila yang akan mengorek sampah permen karet untuk menutup telingaku.

Tapi untunglah, aku bisa melewati hari ini. Hingga akhirnya ada sekelompok polisi dan pemadam kebakaran beserta para instruktur senam(?) membawakan trampoline di depan rumahku. Oke, apakah kakakku sudah gila memesan trampoline beserta instruktur dan polisinya untuk melatih tubuhnya, atau dia juga seorang stuntman yang kebetulan melatih ketinggiannya melompat dengan trampolin itu?

Aku tak tahu. Para pembaca pasti juga tidak tahu. Lili Rochefort dan Christie Monteiro juga ikutan bingung.(A/N : ini orang bedua pada ngapain sih?)Karena itulah, aku memasuki rumahku. Dan aku tersentak kaget. Christie juga ikut kaget(Narrator : ngapain sih ni orang?).

Kakakku, Jin, akan bunuh diri! BUNUH DIRI!LEWAT ATAP RUMAH !

Maaf, saya lebay. Sebenarnya dari ketinggian lantai 25 di rumahku(rumah apa hotel?). Aku langsung berlari menuju lantai 25. Lewat lift tentunya.

Sesampainya di dekat sebuah jendela, Jin telah membentangkan tangannya. Dan akan terjatuh.

Aku pun takut. Christie juga takut. Loh, ni Christie kok ikutan juga sih?

Dengan diaktifkannya slow motion, aku berlari dan terus berlari menghampiri Jin. Dan berteriak…

"JIN!"

Aku menarik jas yang dikenakannya sedari tadi, kulempar tubuhnya ke tembok dengan keadaan muka yang menghadap dinding. Namun ternyata, Jin yang kulempar malah menabrak Christie yang sedari tadi mengikutiku. Dia kenapa sih?buntutin terus ni cewe!

Jin memang pingsan. Tapi, aku beruntung karena aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari perbuatan berdosa ini. Tapi, Christie yang selalu mengganggu malah kegirangan memangku kepala Jin. Dengan wajah yang menghadap ke bawah. Rata dengan bentuk dinding.

"Woy, Chirstie! Ngapain kamu disini? Dia bukan kakakmu!", bentakku padanya. Tapi ternyata, J-Lo versi Brazil ini malah membalas. "Dia pacarku tauk! Kamu ga pernah liat aku sering beduaan? Di film kita juga kita berduaan terus!".

What? Christie Monteiro? Pacar…..Jin?

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU! MULAI SEKARANG, KALIAN HARUS PUTUS!"

(Reader : tombol shift jangan dipencetin terus…)

"huh, mengganggu saja…gutbay!", Christie minggat ria sambil membanting kepala Jin yang tadi dipangkunya. Kasian, ga punya harga diri ya? Ngebanting kepala orang?

Aku menghampiri Jin yang telah teronggok(?) dengan tak elitnya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang kini telah bagaikan S*l* yang hidungnya pesek.

"Jin! Kamu tidak apa? Aku harus merawatmu!", kugoyangkan tubuhnya yang lemah lunglai. Mendadak matanya terbuka lebar di dalam kelopak matanya yang sedikit sipit . Dan….

DEBUAK!

Hampir saja ada adegan "kepala-mendarat-di-dada". Tapi, jarak wajahku dengannya tinggal 5 cm.

4 cm…..

3cm…..

2cm…..

1cm…Pipiku memerah. Aku harus berbuat apa?

"LO MAU INCEST? DASAR !"

DEBUAK!

Aku memukulnya. Sial! Padahal aku ingin sekali mendapt ciuman darinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak untuk mendapatkannya. Ingin untung malah buntung.

"What was that for?", Tanya Jin sambil memasang muka dongo.

"Itu karena kau mau berniat bunuh diri! Kau sudah gila? Bunuh diri bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk menghabiskan masa hidupmu! Kamu malah berdosa karena kamu sia-siakan perjalan hidupmu yang masih panjang! ".

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkanku?"

"karena tindakanmu yang bodoh itu! Jika aku tidak datang, kau pasti sudah tiada saat ini!"

Jin pun terdiam. Aku terdiam. Kalo ada Christie lewat lagi dan ikut diem juga, gua gampar!.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini tindakanku salah. Sumana…", Jin membungkuk sambil bersujud di hadapanku.

"tak apa. Aku pasti memaafkanmu. Jadi, kamu mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?"

"tentu saja…", Jin masih memasang muka datar bagai disetrika.

"udah. Jangan sok jaim, ayo pergi!",

Dan kami pun berjalan berdua menuju sebuah taman.

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang indah sambil memakan Chocolate Cheese Roll, bolu gulung kesukaanku. Mendadak aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Uh, Jin. Kamu khan kebetulan baru dating dari kantor dan besok masih banyak urusan. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih…"

"Hah?kenapa?", Jin melongo dengan coklat yang belepotan di sekujur tubuhnya(?).

-Author's PoV ended-

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?apakah yang akan dibicarakan Nagi-san kepada Jin?

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Nagi : jangan lupa ngeripiu yeee…<p>

Scarlet : maap kalo ini garing. Bikinnya kepanjangan!

Nagi : saya kasi biciran buat chap selanjutnya. Namanya "Haruskah Persaudaraan Kita akan Berakhir?"

Scarlett : kalo mau menyisipkan ide cerita dalam chapter berikutnyadi fic ini, silakan ripiu. Saya mau bales Ripiu dulu nih….

From Laila Sakatori 24 :

_Garing!_

_Lanjut yak!penasaran sama nasibnya Nagi-san…_

_Numpang Fave!_

Scarlet : thanks for FAVE! Kalo soal garing-garingan, itu bukan garing, humor saya memang kalah professional sama Nagi-san!

Lanjut!

From Felicia Dita Antefa :

_Wow, bagus kak!_

_Lanjutin Donk!_

Scarlett : Oke, Felicia! Kakak udah siap sama chap 2 ini!

From Ten-Ten 123 : 

_Bikin penasaran aja ceritanya_

_Update kilat yaaaaa!_

Scarlett : napsu amat! Pada minta apdet kilat semua….

Nagi : sekian dari kita. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	3. Haruskah Persaudaraan ini Berakhir?

Scarlett : adoh…capek gila. Nagi-san! Ulangannya kok lama banget sih?

Nagi : namanya aja Ulangan Semester. Ya , pasti memakan waktu. Doain aja biar saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan semester ini.

Scarlett : Amin, Nagi-san!

Nagi : gimana kabar fic yang aku kasitau kemaren?banyak review ya?

Scarlett : ya jelas banyak ripiu dong! Kita baca sekarang?

Nagi : aku aja yang baca. Bentar….

Dari Hikura Rima : 

...  
><em>Nani kore...?<br>#selanjutnya  
>Kakak kurang ajaaaaar! Siapa itu Xion?<br>Tak gorok lehernya! #ngasah parang  
>#selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi<br>Kyaaaaaaaa!~ Jin~  
>Hyaaaaaaaa!~ Adegan "DEBUAK"nya~<br>Myaaaaaaaa!~ Update yaa!  
>Ah iya...<br>saya agak mau komentar nih...  
>saya rasa narasinya ditambah dalam cerita, jadi yang baca (mungkin saya aja kali ya...) bisa lebih lama menikmati plot cerita...<br>Dan juga, ceritanya jangan langsung change-subject. Mungkin lebih bagus dibuat perlahan. Terus ada/sedikit/spasi yang tidak terspasi.  
>Well, maaf saya cerewet! Maaf saya sok ngeguru!<br>Maaf! Saya cuma mau minta update-an aja dah! #sujud  
>UPDATE! Dan... YOROSHIKU NA from Hikura Rima!<em>

Nagi : sumpah ni anak. Kebanyakan ngenter nih…Pokok'e, Yoroshiku lah! Jangan lupa liatin kita terus… Nanti akan saya coba perbaiki lagi…redaksinya….

Dan, dari Laila Sakatori24 ; 

_Jin bunuh diri! Kenapa? Klo bunuh diri ntar sp yg ngsih mkn adek(?)nya..? *di injek*__  
><em>_Koplak jga ada tmbhan Sebas dri Kuroshitsuji__  
><em>_Apdet...!_

Nagi : plis, bisa nggak untuk menulis sesuai EYD tanpa harus menggunakan tombol Enter?

Scarlett : kebetulan kesamaan kita itu orangnya koplak. Biar mata fresh dikit aja sih tujuannya. Soal tujuan Jin bunuh diri, akan saya jelaskan di chap 3 ini.

Nagi : ehem….

Scarlett : maksudnya, sedikit diubah redaksinya…

Kemudian dari Felicia Dita Antefa ; 

_wahhahahaha lucu banget_

Terusin kak! :D

Nagi : yang ini kebalikan Hikura-san, irit ngomong…! Entah mengapa para reviewer juga ikut koplak…

Terakhir, dari ArthuriaMarie Pendragon : 

_Nagi - saaan ! kore wa kakkoi ! kau berpikir dia kakamu ... aku pernah mimpi sampe ga bangun sampe jam 11 siang gara2 mimpi dia jadi pacarku ... ^/^ .. keep up the good work ! ganbatte !_

Scarlett : makasih, Arthuria-san!

Nagi : ini yang dipuji siapa sih?

Scarlett : sori, Nagi-san! Saya dari tadi ga dipuji loh…

Ya sudah, kita mulai saja ceritanya…..

WARNING!this fic contains humor garing dan karakter yang OOC. Karena kami akan memfokuskan pada sentakan akhir yang heboh dan lucu.

* * *

><p><strong>If My Brother was Jin Kazama<strong>

_Sebelumnya di "If My Brother was Jin Kazama"…_

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang indah sambil memakan Chocolate Cheese Roll, bolu gulung kesukaanku. Mendadak aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Uh, Jin. Kamu khan kebetulan baru dating dari kantor dan besok masih banyak urusan. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih…"

"Hah?kenapa?", Jin melongo dengan coklat yang belepotan di sekujur tubuhnya(?).

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 : Haruskah Persaudaraan ini Berakhir?<span>

"sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu bunuh diri? Aku masih penasaran dengan dirimu…", tanyaku dengan memasang mutados. "sepertinya kamu punya masalah…"

"sebenarnya, aku masih lemah menghadapimu. Aku mau menguji keberanianku… ", dengan muka sedih, Jin menundukkan hatinya(?).

"Lalu, apakah dengan bunuh diri semuanya baik-baik saja? Justru masalahnya akan berlarut-larut! Ayolah beritahu saja…."

"AKU PUNYA KUTUKAN ITU!"

Hah?kutukan? oke, aku lupa jika dia punya "kutukan darah setan". Kenapa aku jadi suka lali sih waktu dekat dengannya?

"kutukan?maksudmu kutukan darah setan?", aku hanya bisa mutados karena sifatku yang pelupa ini.

"iya, mungkin aku lupa menceritakan itu padamu. Padahal, kita sering LDR. Aku lupa jika aku harus menceritakan ini…"

Dan Jin langsung main curhat tentang kisah hidupnya di balik sebuah turnamen terbesar di Jepang saat itu, Tekken. Tampaknya aku sering memainkan game ini…

"kamu sabar aja ya…aku tak tahu jika kejadiannya seperti itu…", aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya yag ditutupi _jersey_ ungu dengan(kalian tahu apa yang akan kukatakan) di bawahnya. Pokoknya itu…

"aku hanya bisa berkata, niatmu memang benar. Tapi…."

"Tapi, apa?"

"caramu salah. Seharusnya ada cara lain yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan tersebut tanpa perlu bunuh diri."

"Aku sudah coba semuanya. Aku masih memiliki kutukan turunan ini…"

Ah, betapa sulitnya jika dia memiliki kutukan tujuh turunan ini… akan sulit untuk dihilangkan….

"entah mengapa kau juga menjadi sangat perhatian. Sebenarnya, ada apa akhir-akhir ini?"

Oh, tidak! Aku ditanya begitu! Aku benar-benar bingung soal pertanyaan ini. Aku harus bagaimana? Dan bagaimana dengan isi kepalaku saat ini…

Haruskah persaudaraan ini berakhir?

Jika aku memilih menjelaskan semuanya, aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jin. Tapi, jika aku memilih tetap bersama Jin, aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya bahkan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Scarlet-chan.

Oke, tenang. Sabar bu…

Sudah kuputuskan…

"euh, Jin. Sebenarnya, aku sangat….."

Jin hanya menoleh dan mutados.

Dan memukul pundakku. Otomatis latahku kumat…

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Ups…keceplosan…..

"kau…mencintaiku?Tapi…"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"aku tahu. Tapi, aku bukan adikmu. Margaku Kirishima, bukan Kazama…"

"tapi…tapi…"

Aku pun mencoba mayakinkannya dengan langsung main curhat soal kejadian sebenarnya. Aku masih ingin bisa terus berdua seperti ini lagi, tapi, aku merasa tak pantas untuknya.

"aku minta maaf, Jin. Sepertinya persaudaraan kita harus berakhir saat ini juga."

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku tak percaya jika kau bukan adikku…. Ini tidak mungkin!", Jin memalingkan wajahnya. "aku tak percaya jika semuanya akan jadi seperti ini…"

"justru kau salah. Seharusnya aku yang tak percaya bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini. Aku terpaksa harus terlibat dalam alur cerita dimana aku tak ada di dalamnya."

Dia masih memasang wajah aku-tak-percaya sambil membuang malu. Dia membuang mukanya. Ternyata wajahnya mulai blushing, pembaca!

"maafkan aku jika aku bersalah. Aku telah menipumu selama ini. Tujuanku kesini karena aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Hidupku lebih menyedihkan dimana kakakku hanya bisa berfoya-foya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kerja kerasku menghidupi keluargaku. Dan aku menghindar dari masalah itu dengan memohon agar kau menjadi kakakku", tuturku lirih sambil berlinangan air mata.

Jin dengan wajahnya yang masih merah panas(?) memegang pundakku.

"aku tahu jika masalahmu seperti itu. Karena itulah, aku ingin kau bisa menemaniku disini"

"tapi, aku tak pantas untukmu. Jika aku terus disini, sama saja aku jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri."

"kalau begitu, kau pergi saja dari sini!"

Jin tampak murka. Tapi, di hatinya, aku yakin dia masih berat untuk kehilangan diriku. Artinya, sudah sepantasnya aku pergi dari tempat ini.

"baiklah, jika tu maumu. Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini! Maaf jika aku sudah mengecewakanmu!", aku juga ikut marah dan meninggalkan Jin sendirian. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah kuil tempat aku biasanya berdoa.

Aku merogoh sakuku lagi. Mencoba mencari uang receh untuk dilempar.

Ah, tidak lagi! Aku hanya punya 250 yen karena membeli cokelat. Untungnya, ada dua keeping, mungkin saja bisa membuat dua permintaan.

Aku melemparnya kembali di saat bersamaan. Meskipun tidak mengenai lonceng seperti biasanya, aku tetap berdoa.

"Siapapun disana, tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat ini dan bawa aku ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi, aku masih merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Jin, jadi aku juga mohon pertemukan aku kembali dengannya di lain waktu…"

Lalu, aku erasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengitari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan…

Jin!kenapa dia ada disini?

''kau pasti mau pergi khan? Aku akan setia menemanimu untuk membawakan kenangan perpisahan kita".

Jin?menemaniku? aku belum pernah bisa seperti ini. Aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Oh-My-God!

"kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita ke photobox? Kita bisa foto bersama dan ….."

"mau berfoto dengan saya juga, Nagi-sama?"

GYAAAAA! HANTU!

"dia bukan hantu. Itu karena kebiasaannya aja. Jika orang belum sempat menyebut namanya, pasti datang sendiri."

Ah, jadi begitu ya? Kupikir dia memang hantu…..

"siap berfoto bersama?"

Dan kami bertiga mulai berfoto bersama. Seperti tiga sahabat. Aku di kanan, Jin di tengah, dan Sebastian di kiri. Kami benar-benar bahagia selama ada disana.

Setelah keluar dari photobox, Jin menyerahkan hasil fotonya pada Sebastian. Dan pergi dari photobox itu. Entah mau diapakan foto-foto itu.

Setelah kepergian Sebastian, ternyata hujan turun dengan derasnya. Argh! Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"euh, Jin. Sepertinya hujan turun deras. Berapa lama lagi kita terus disini?"

Monyet! Aku ngomong apa sih? Kau pikir Jin peramal cuaca?kenapa jadi salting begini?

"kamu kenapa?sakit ya? Kita berteduh saja dulu…"

"tapi, aku tak membawa payung…"

"pergi saja. Bawa jersey-ku pergi!"

Apa?jersey?aku harus membawa jersey miliknya sebagai pengganti payung?Ada apa dengannya?kenapa dia baik denganku?aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya…

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Nagi : terima kasih sudah membaca<p>

Scarlett : untuk kritik dan saran, silakan diripiu ya!

Nagi ; sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Sayonara!

Scarlet : Nagi-san, kok ngelompat kegirangan begitu?

Nagi : ga tau aja. Kamu liat nih hasil ulanganku! *menyodorkan raport*

Scarlet : waow! Selamat ya! Nilainya bagus loh!

Nagi : dan buat semuanya juga, saya berterima kasih karena mendoakan saya biar nilainya memuaskan. Dan selamat tahun baru 2012!

Scarlet : Nah, yang penasaran sama ending cerita ini, saya baca dulu ripiu yang saya terima….

Nagi : kayaknya ripiu-nya sedikit. Tapi tetep kita bacain!

Dari Hikura Rima : 

Haiiiiiiiii! Well, saya mau review dan komen lagiiiii~  
>Hummmm...<br>Ceritanya lumayan... tapi... tetap kurang penjelasan pada bagian photobox itu. Mereka itu pergi ke photobox kan? Tapi kenapa tidak diperlihatkan? Jadinya seperti photobox itu sudah ada di kuilnya tersebut. Lalu pada bagian penjelasan errrr... Kirishima, mengenai kebenaran di balik Jin dengan dia rasanya janggal. Perkataannya ada yang tidak pas, sebaiknya kalimatnya agak di'dandani' sedikit deh. Menurut saya sih... -garuk garuk pala.- Dan oh iya, setelah tanda petik ada banyak yang tidak menggunakan huruf kapital. Contoh:  
>"euh, Jin. Sebenarnya, aku sangat..."<br>Itu seharusnya:  
>"Euh, Jin. Sebenarnya, aku sangat..."<br>Plotnya boleh lah, spasi juga jangan lupa ya~ oh iya! 1 lagi!:  
>"kutukan darah setan". Kenapa aku jadi suka lali..."<br>Menurut saya bagusnya:  
>""Kutukan darah setan," kenapa aku jadi suka lali..."<br>Gomenne saya banyak ngomong! Please update yaaah! .

Scarlet : sumpah ni anak. Kebanyakan ngenter nih…udah komennya banyak pula. Oke, soal yang ini. Mohon kritikannya jangan terlalu banyak. Saya masih amatiran…

Nagi : Yasud, dan kami juga masih mau melaksanakan perkembangan untuk fic ini

Dari ArthuriaMarie Pendragon :

_chapter ini kok rasanya pendek ya ? Karena teman saya punya selera humor super tinggi , dia bisa menularkannya pada saya dan menurut saya chap kali ini hunmornya cuman dikit ... Maaf agak nge - flame ..._

Di sini soalnya lebih romance ... ^^

Keep up the good work ! ganbatte !

Scarlett : jujur nih… Harusnya ini bergenre Romance Humor. Tapi, karena ente nyaranin Family Humor. Ga jadi deh. Dan disini juga saya bosen nulis humor terus, jadinya sekali-kali bikin Romance satu chapter aja…

Ya sudah, kita mulai saja ceritanya…..

WARNING!this fic contains humor garing dan karakter yang OOC. Karena kami akan memfokuskan pada sentakan akhir yang heboh dan lucu.

* * *

><p><strong>If My Brother was Jin Kazama<strong>

_Sebelumnya di "If My Brother was Jin Kazama"…_

"euh, Jin. Sepertinya hujan turun deras. Berapa lama lagi kita terus disini?"

Monyet! Aku ngomong apa sih? Kau pikir Jin peramal cuaca?kenapa jadi salting begini?

"kamu kenapa?Sakit ya? Kita berteduh saja dulu…"

"Tapi, aku tak membawa payung…"

"Pergi saja. Bawa jersey-ku pergi!"

Apa?jersey?aku harus membawa jersey miliknya sebagai pengganti payung?Ada apa dengannya?kenapa dia baik denganku?aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya…

End of Story : Sayonara, Kazama-niisan!

Kami pun berteduh di sebuah tempat yang teduh dan letaknya berdekatan dengan lokasi karaoke. Suasananya lumayan sepi (baca : penuh) dengan orang-orang yang kehujanan. Kami memang sedang diam sejuta bahasa. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu, Jin mulai diam dan tak mau bicara padaku. Namun, aku masih yakin dia masih punya sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berbagi denganku.

Aku pun bertanya dengan sangat penasaran, "kamu kenapa sih? Kok diem?".

Tampangnya masih dingin sedingin suasana hujan kali ini. Dia tak menjawab. Aku menyahutinya lagi, masih tak menjawab. Aku akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan pamungkas! Itu dia!

"Apakah kamu masih khawatir soal aku? Apakah kau takut aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Jin membuka mulutnya. Dan mulai bersuara. Yes! Aku sudah berhasil membuatnya buka mulut!

Aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan es krim yang baru kubeli. Sejenak, mulutnya gelagapan. Setelah badannya menggelepar, es krim di mulutnya kembali kutarik. Napasnya masih megap-megap.

"Nagi! Kenapa kau jahil sekali?masih seperti dulu ya…", dan di saat itu, aku melihat senyum pertamanya. Senyum pertama karena bahagia. Bukan senyuman karena terpaksa. Aku merasa bahagia soal ini. Dan sekali lagi, aku lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"apa kau masih berat untuk meninggalkanku? Aku hanya ingin bertanya jika kau memang keberatan…"

Pria berambut pantat bebek ini pun kembali membuka suara.

" Ya… Maksudku, tidak! Maksudku, ya! ARGH!", dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan dia benar-benar serba salah.

"Tampaknya kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku juga masih merasa berat meninggalkanmu. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa terus berada disini".

Cuaca yang saat itu hujan menjadi cerah berbinar. Namun, malangnya, hari menjadi gelap. Ada sesuatu yang janggal…

Jin jatuh pingsan mendadak. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Aku memeriksa keadaannya.

Dan cahaya berwarna gelap langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku kembali panik. " kau taka pa, Jin?".

"sebaiknya kau mundur!"

.

.

.

.

.

SIIIIIIIING!

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, tadi tu apa? Dan, siapa orang yang ada di depanku?

Tampak seorang pemudan berambut pantat bebek, bertanduk, dan bersayap hitam ada di depanku. Tunggu dulu… Rambut pantat bebek?

"Devil Jin! Tampar aku! Ini adalah sosok terindah dalam hidupku!", kataku sambil sujud syukur di hadapan Jin. Aku belum pernah melihat sosok ini dari dekat sekalipun.

"Aku mau poto dulu ah sama dia!"

Aku dan Devil Jin langsung berfoto dengan kamera hape. Meski akhirnya Jin jadi cengok, "kamu sakit ya?"

Mendadak, cahaya di dekat pohon entah asalnya darimana muncul di hadapanku. Tapi, aku merasa sesuatu yang tertinggal. Apa ya?

"Gerbangnya sudah terbuka. Kenpa kau tak pergi?", ujar Jin dengan santai. Tampaknya, Jin lebih tegar jika berubah menjadi Devil Jin.

Aku pun masih membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara tak elit. Dan kebahagiaan ini membuatku menangis.

"Arigatou and Sayonara…", aku ucapkan salam perpisahan sambil memeluknya.

"meluk, sih, meluk. Tapi jangan kayak monyet gelantungan di pohon dong!", Jin marah sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukanku.

"Iya, maaf deh. Kalau begitu, sayonara….."

Aku masih terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang belum kubicarakan.

"_can I take you jersey_?", kataku sambil memakai jersey-nya Jin.

"ambil saja. Kau masih perlu khan?"

"benarkah? ARIGATOU!".

Dan pelukan ala monyet gelantungan di pohon itu kembali terjadi.

"Sayonara…..Kazama-niisan!"

Wajah Jin memerah, aku ketawa kecil sendiri sambil melangkah menuju cahaya putih tersebut.

Dan…

.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

BUK!

"Geez! Aw! Itu sakit sekali… Rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi…", kataku sambil bergejreng ria(?) berdiri dari tempat tidurku.

Mata masih merem-melek. Aku membereskan tempat tidurku. Dan, hey, sesuatu ada di tempat tidur kumal itu?

Aku mengambil substansi gaje yang membuat tempat tidurku sangat kumal. Dan itu adalah…

_Jin's jersey!_

Aku kembali sujud syukur bisa membawanya ke rumah. Aku menggantungnya di sebuah dinding di kamar tidurku. Persis kujadikan pajangan kenangan. Tapi, di kantong baju itu, seperti ada sesuatu…

Foto waktu aku bersama Jin…

"NAGI! Kamu mau telat? Cepat berangkat!", teriak sebuah suara ngebass dengan ketukan 6/8 (suara apa ini?)

Suara itu…

"XIOOOON!"

Aku berlari menuju sosok pria berkaos merah dan berambut silver itu. Lagi-lagi, pelukan lebay ala monyet memeluk pohon kembali terjadi.

Otomatis, pria bernama asli Tsuchiya Kirishima ini berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan adiknya alias saya…

"Kamu sakit ya? Cepet sarapan sana!", kata sosok putih itu sambil menyibak rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku memang merasa senang kali ini. Aku telah kembali ke tempat asalku. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku asal menyumpal baju dan buku. Sampai-sampai, isi tasku hampir penuh.

Aku berpamitan kembali kepada kakakku, "kakak, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Kakakku melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, " hati-hati di jalan! Belajar yang bener ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ambil napas….

Keluarkan napas …

BROOOT!(aduh, keluarnya jangan lewat belakag dong!)

Haaah…

Sekolah tercinta, SMA Hanakimi.

Senang sekali kembali ke sekolahku. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang…

Aku mengambil iPod di dalam tasku. Dan lagu "The One That Got Away" menjadi pilihanku.

Aku berjalan dengan pasti menuju sekolahku. Dan…

BRUAK!

Tampak buku berserakan dimana-mana. Aku mencoba merapikan buku itu. Ketika aku mengambil buku yang terakhir…

1…

2…

3…

"Scarlet Salazar!"

"Nagi-san?"

Aku meompat kegirangan. Aku sangat senang Scar masih ada disini sebagai sahabatku.

"Nagi-san, kamu tak apa?"

Aku kaget ketika Sekar(Scar) menanyakan hal itu.

"Kamu tak akan percaya apa yang sedang kualami kemarin. Aku ceritain di kelas ya…"

-Author's PoV End-

Sesampainya di kelas, jam pelajaran IPS…

"anak-anak, kali ini kita punya teman baru…", sahut seorang guru bernama Yono, guru Matematika yang menjadi wali kelas X-B.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya…", ujar Nagi, murid tukang tidur dan penyanyi kamar mandi professional kepada sahabatnya Scarlet.

"Waow, sempet foto juga ya! Ga mungkin…", jawab Scarlet, anak jenius, lugu, dan periang itu kepada sahabatnya.

"SILENCE!"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang anak dari pintu kelas. 'Wah, penasaran nih anaknya gimana…mudahan bisa dikerjain…', batin Nagi dalam hati.

Sosok anak itu memunculkan batang telinganya(?). Dan sosok rambut pantat bebek itu berdiri menghadap seluruh murid di kelas itu, kemudian mengenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Kazama Jin. Yoroshiku!", anak itu pun membungkuk dengan sopan.

Otomatis, Nagi tergagap setelah kejadian itu.

"D-d-d-d-dia… J-j-j-j-Jin, K-k-k-k-k-k…."

Sebelum Nagi menyelesaikan bicaranya, dia pingsan mendadak.

~The End~

Setting : masih di kelas X-B SMA Hanakimi, Jam Istirahat

Nagi : bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?

Jin : sebenarnya, aku mau nolong kamu tapi malah ikut juga deh…

Scarlet : Hei, kalian berdua! Gimana pendapat kalian soal fic baruku?

Nagi & Jin : *ngeliatin isi fic*

Scarlet : bagus ga?

Nagi : *pasang deathglare, kemudian memalingkan muka ke Scarlet* Scarlet Salazar….

Scarlet : kenapa, Nagi-san?

Nagi : LO BAKAL MATI!* ngasah pedang*

Scarlet : AMPUUUUNNN NAGI-SAAAN!

~The End(beneran)~

-Nagi's PoV-

Map kita telat nih…

Kalo ada saran, bisa ripiu di fic ini

Soal apa yang dibikin Scarlet, kalian bisa pikirkan sendiri. Biarlah jadi misteri...

Sampai Jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
